Solidarity
by Broken Angel01
Summary: Surrounded by darkness and unwavering loyalty, the world looks just a little bit brighter.


I don't own Final Fantasy XV or anything from the Final Fantasy franchise, even if Square should totally hire me. Just throwing that out there.

 **A/N: Before I begin, I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed my last two fics. This one only exists because you've all inspired me. I've always just assumed that the final campsite scene takes place at** **Brackham Haven, (after the scene where they talk about hoping their new outfits still fit) since that would be the most logical spot as I believe it's the closest campsite to Ostium Gorge, which leads to the border that crosses over into Insomnia. Therefore, I've decided to place that scene there, and this fic takes place the morning after that final campsite scene just before they go bust their way through the blockade, fight their way across the long bridge leading to the crown city, all while kicking some daemon hide like a bunch of bad asses in their awesome new duds. (Or at least that's how I've always imagined it.) I hope to eventually get some fics out that feature Ignis and Gladio more prominently, but first I must get all the Noctis/Prompto friendship stuff out of my head. (And there's a lot of that...) Enjoy and send me a review! Good or bad, I appreciate them all!  
**

Solidarity

It was dawn, the start of a new day, though the sun did not rise above the eastern horizon. Deep within the darkness surrounding Brackham Haven, daemons prowled the Leide region, their howls echoing across the desert, but the terrible sound had no effect on the crown prince of the Lucis kingdom.

Older and wiser, ten years having passed since he last laid eyes on the lands ruled by his royal ancestors, Noctis stood silently next to the smoldering fire, his steady gaze focusing on the dark silhouette of a man standing near the edge of the camp's boundary.

Sometime during the night of what he knew would be their final camping trip, he had passed beyond the realm of sadness and tears, and this morning he was calm, having made peace with himself and the destiny he was to fulfill. But more importantly, he was content with the knowledge that despite the fate that awaited him, the painful goodbye they had all shared around the campfire was not an end, but merely a new beginning. Soon, the sun would rise once more, and one day they would all be reunited in a world beyond Eos, where hearts would mend and peace would prosper, allowing them to partake in a well-deserved rest. It was something to look forward to, and until that day came, he could rest easy knowing he would leave his loyal companions with no doubts about how much all three of them meant to him.

 _It took me years to get to this point, but I found the words I needed. I love you all, and knowing I've managed to convey that in my own way, that's all the strength I need._

He had seen it in their eyes as he struggled to speak, and he knew they understood. His love for them was something he would carry with him to the end, and they, in turn, would give him the support he needed right up until his final moments. For as much as he loved them, their love for him was just as strong, brighter than the light of any crystal, and it was that love that would bring forth a new dawn.

 _My crown, my throne, my home. I leave it all to you guys._

The dark silhouette standing at the edge of the boundary hadn't moved, and stepping past what was left of the fire, Noctis moved to stand next to the slim figure, whose bright blue eyes were gazing silently in the direction of Ostium Gorge, to the fallen city of Insomnia that lay beyond the blockade.

Like him, the young man standing by his side hadn't escaped the passage of time, but you wouldn't really know it judging by his appearance. At thirty years of age, Prompto had a more mature look about him, but despite the facial hair and battle-hardened countenance he had acquired during the time they had spent apart, the golden-haired man hadn't lost his youthful appearance. He was still swift, agile, and light on his feet, though he had bulked up a little bit and filled out in all the right areas.

 _Strong and capable, you've always had my back. And after all these years, you never gave up on me. Even the greatest and most noble of kings could never consider himself worthy enough to deserve the loyalty and support you've given me since the day we met. And for that, you'll always be my best friend. Always, to the end and beyond._

"It's strange, isn't it?" Prompto said quietly, a soft laugh escaping his lips. "The world still lies in darkness, and yet the road to our home somehow looks just a little bit brighter than it did before."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Prompto was standing with his hands clasped together behind his back, and turning to look at him, the blond smiled, his bright blue eyes glittering in the dying embers of the fire. "Looks like some things haven't changed, but I guess I'll let that one slide."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Because it's the truth," Prompto replied, his gaze once again returning to Ostium Gorge. "I've felt that way ever since you came back to us. Somehow everything seems brighter now."

 _Only because I have all of you._

Prompto stood tall and regal in the Kingsglaive uniform he had donned earlier, and stepping close to the blond, Noctis ran his fingers lightly over the silver buttons adorning the material that covered the chest and said quietly, "It looks great on you, the new outfit. Suits you."

Once there had been a time when Prompto would have avoided his gaze after such an unexpected compliment, since the blond had always been self-conscious about his appearance, but after years of honing his skills and learning to accept himself for who he was, the insecurities that had once plagued him had all but disappeared. Instead of growing embarrassed or stumbling over his words, the blond returned his steady gaze with an ease of familiarity, the slight lift of his chin and his confident stance indicating that he had accepted the compliment with dignity and grace. "It's been a long time coming, but we got there in the end. You sure did keep us waiting, though."

"Nothing wrong with being fashionably late. If we're gonna bust through the blockade and take back my throne, we might as well do it in style."

"Good thing our new duds still fit then," Prompto joked, cuffing him lightly on the arm.

Noctis let his hand drop, and laughing softly, he leaned in close to his friend's ear and murmured, "Wear yours with pride. You've earned it."

Even in the darkness, he sensed the sudden change in Prompto's demeanor at those words, and keeping his face turned away, the blond said quietly, "Hey, Noct?"

"Yeah?"

Prompto looked at him then, and staring into the blond's eyes, he knew it was a moment he would carry with him long after he reached the throne. That clear blue gaze was full of loyalty, respect, deep admiration, and the kind of love that transcended the chains of adversity, a beacon of light that no amount of darkness could dim. As the blond stepped towards him, he didn't back away, and resting their foreheads together, Prompto placed a hand on the back of his neck and said in a tone that was barely above a whisper, "You'll always be my prince, my king, and most of all, my best friend."

There was no doubt in those words where the blond's heart stood, and knowing there was nothing he could say that would accurately describe his feelings at that moment, he pulled the other man against him into a tight hug, the rhythm of their hearts beating in sync. He felt Prompto's arms go around his waist to return the embrace, and holding each other close, they stayed that way for a long time, their actions saying more than any words could have possibly conveyed. Standing off to one side, Ignis and Gladiolus watched them in respectful silence, the strength of their determination and resilience acting as a barrier to keep the darkness at bay.

 _Same to you._

Noctis kept his arms wrapped securely around Prompto's shoulders, and turning his head towards the blond, he said firmly in the other man's ear, "Promise me you'll never stop taking photos. You'll be a professional photographer yet. The best Eos has to offer."

"I'm keeping every photo of you," was the murmured reply. "I'll make sure no one ever forgets."

Noctis smiled, and cape rustling in the breeze, he pulled back a bit and once again rested his forehead against that of his blond companion. As the two of them stared at each other in the darkness, he placed his hand against the back of Prompto's golden head and said nonchalantly, "Ready to kick some daemon ass?"

"You know it," Prompto replied, returning the smile with a playful one of his own. "Let's do this."

It wasn't long before they had everything packed up and ready to go, and as they stepped out onto the road leading to Ostium Gorge, the lights of the crown city shining in the distance, one by one they summoned their weapons, their eyes trained on the daemons lurking near the blockade.

Noctis didn't even have to look as his hand met Prompto's in a slap, and hoisting his weapon over his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes and said, "You guys had better keep up. Don't want to go to the trouble of taking them all out myself."

"We're right behind you, as always," Ignis replied, lifting his face to the sky as if in expectation of a sudden warmth upon his skin. "Not that there was ever any doubt."

"I might leave you one or two to pick off, if I'm feeling generous," Gladio taunted, smirking at him.

The challenge was accepted, and on his right, Noctis felt Prompto level his gun, the blond's elbow resting on his shoulder, and pointing it in the direction of the blockade, the young man said smoothly, "If you can get to them before I do."

Their playful banter was exactly what Noctis wanted to hear, and giving his best friend a fond nudge, the four of them set out into the darkness, their weapons clashing as they met the onslaught head on. He already knew which photo to take with him to the throne, an image of the four of them that would forever remain burned into the very fabric of his memory.

And when the sun rose, the smoldering remains of their campfire would witness the coming dawn.


End file.
